When will the Sun shine on me?
by Sabaku No Jann
Summary: ON HOLD! Gaara is being tormented by his father even more now that he has tried to commit suicide. Due to Shukaku Gaara has a tail and ears, however he is able to hide them when necessary. His father has made him a slave in more ways than one. Can Temari and Kankuro save their little brother in time, or will their father finally kill him? RAPE SCENES, should be kinda obv.
1. F-Father

**Chapter One - **F-Father?

Dying... Is only one way to escape reality and be forced into oblivion. It's a sense of piece... A sense of getting away from your troubles and finally ending it. That's something I wish would've happened to me, but like always... Someone stops me, however that surprised even me. I awoke with blinding lights stinging my eyes making me close them once again. Annoying beeps echoed throughout the room with clicks of footsteps rushing outside the door. I groaned softly hoping I was alone, however... I wasn't.

A discusted sigh was heard in the room, right next to me. I knew that sigh anywhere, from the man that torments me every night and day. I can never get away from it... No matter how much I tried. I opened my eyes slowly to find him, my "father" sitting next to me with a glare glued on his face, his hands gripped tightly acrossed his chest. "So... Tried to end it did you?" He asked in a low menacing voice, he was the only thing in this world I feared more than myself. I stared at him wide eyed and started to tremble. "You'll wish your plan succeed when we get home..." He growled and glared even more as he got up from his seat and left my room.

I have never feared for my life more than at that moment, but I knew how to take these things. For it was a daily routine for the youngest Sabaku, the hated child. Bowing my head I closed my eyes and pictured a normal life, with a normal mother... Father, and siblings that would love me and care for me as if I were an equal. However I was not, I will never be an equal in their eyes. Wrapping my Shukaku colored tail around my body and tilting my ears against my head I pouted.

I am Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. I live here in Suna, my father is the Kazekage of my land. Since birth I am able to show a tail and ears, sometimes whiskers when I become to emotional, most the times I like to keep them out but I am able to hide them with great concentration My father makes me keep them out when we are home, I am a slave... A pet for him to abuse and use as he sees fit...

Laying in the hospital bed was heaven for me... Although I knew they would kick me out soon, so I beat them to it. Getting up with a stumble over my own feet I got dressed in the little clothing that was given to me. A light blush crept up on my cheeks, whoever brought me here must have forgotten my outside clothes... Sliding the little piece of fabric through my legs I looked at myself, just some red panties were snug against my hip bones. I hated wearing this, it was like a uniform I had to wear to show I was trash. Luckily for me, there was a jacket lying on the counter. Naturally I took it, sliding it onto my shoulders and tying the straps tight against my slim figure. I really needed to eat something, or I wouldn't last much longer.

Since I was able to control only a small amount of sand at a time, I was slowly able to make a small hole on the side of the building. Enough to allow myself through it to the other side. Once that was accomplished I left to the only place I could go to... Home.

* * *

Getting home wasn't that difficult it was trying to not be seen by the public that proved to be hard. Sighing softly as I entered through the back door, softly shutting it behind me trying to not be heard. However, like always he knew I would try something like this and so I felt a big hand harshly land on my shoulder and I froze. My tail shot straight up as well as my ears, scared to death. "Gaara..." He growled low and fierce in my ear. "Y-yes?" I asked in my low and scared tone. "I see you've escaped from the hospital... Did you fear that they would kick a monster out?" He growled even lower as he said monster. Trembling under his hand I couldn't help but tear up, I nodded and bit my lip trying very hard to keep my emotions away. "Get up to my room and get in your position... I'll be up there shortly..."

Nodding and wanting to get away as quickly as possible I scrambled upstairs and into my fathers room dreading what was to come. Stripping off the jacket and folding it neatly on the floor I crawled on the blood stained floor in the corner of the room. This was my punishing corner, where I tried to kill myself at... It was still bloodied for I was unable to clean it yet. Placing my head on the floor with my hands behind my back, wrists crossed and on my knees I waited. My tail curling around my waist and my ears flattening against my head.

The noise I wish to never hear was heard, the door to this room opened. There were more than one pair of foot steps however and I feared he gathered my siblings in an attempt to punish both them and of course myself. A crack against the floor made me twitch as my father held a whip, his favorite whip full of little spikes that would leave deep scars in my pale skin. I tensed as the whip grazed down on my skin, I wanted to howl out in pain but knew that's what he wanted. I heard him growl when I didn't scream after the fifth time he lashed at me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, I assumed he was satisfied with just that for I heard him chuckle low. "Temari!" He yelled scaring the teen.

"Y-yes father?" she studdered stepping forward. "Here." My ears fell flat almost trying to morphed with my hair. A lash ripped across my already bloodied skin and I could no longer hold it in, a scream irrupted from my sealed lips. "AHH!" As I yelled you could hear father laugh in excitement and joy at my pain. However you could hear Temari in pain as she struck my back and Kankuro's sharp intake of breath each time I was hit. "Again!" He yelled and forced my older sister to strike me once again, hitting right on my spine making me tilt my head back and collapse to the ground.

Breaking my pose from being punished resulted in more punishment that I did not need nor want. I knew this but was unable to stay still, my mouth was open with a silent scream trying to force it's way out. Father chuckled and patted his sister on the head dismissing her, I lay there eyes distant and fading. I didn't want to go unconscious knowing my father would do terrible things to try and wake me. However I couldn't fight it anymore, the loss of blood draining from my already weak body, I passed out.

* * *

I awoke to a pull on my nipples, as well as a stinging sensation. A vibration in places I didn't want vibrations. Sliding my eye lids up to see where I was, but knowing the while time. It was a place he always made me come to when he wanted... Some alone time with me. It was a secret room in the basement that no one knew about. Before he sealed most of my powers he made me create this room. He said it would be a safe room in case something ever happened to him and my siblings... I was only a child back then so I knew nothing of what to come. Clanks echoed through the room from the chains around my neck, wrists and ankles. I heard a shuffle of feet to the right of me and I looked towards it.

"Gaara... You've been a bad boy today." He chuckled holding a kunai and a cock ring. "I-I'm so-" I began to apologize but I guess he didn't like that to much because he swung the kunai near me, scratching from my left eye all the way down to my chin. I inhaled a sharp take of breath sounding like a hiss. "Do not speak unless I address you, monster." He spat at me. This time I did not talk, instead I glared at the floor cursing him in my mind. She smiled evilly and yanked on my chains making me stand. I groaned due to the pain in my back, I knew he didn't clean me up and just waited for me to bleed and hoping I would die from the loss of blood. I could die, as long as it was by his hands and his alone.

Guiding me to the bed in the room he sat down pulling me onto his lap. I now straddled my father, and we were about to commit an act that no father and son should do. He started lightly kissing at my neck... In a loving and caring way. Wiggling the vibrator that he shoved up my anus while I was unconscious I moaned out when he pulled it out of me, before my hole could close a little he shoved his cock right in fiercely "Ah!" I moaned and grasped at his shoulders trying to get used to the feel of him. He purposely put a smaller vibrator in so that I would still bleed some, and bleed I did.

Before I could even get used to his length and size he began moving, pulling his member out then back in in a fierce way. Bouncing me up and down on his cock, unable to do anything but moan and groan as the blood from my back and little hole mix making for the lube. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he began to growl. "Who's your master you little freak?!"

"Y-you are!" I cried hoping that this would end soon. He smirked and grabbed my hips tightly slamming me down hard on his member, the hole thing inside me all the way to the base. I arched my back my mouth opened wide with another silent scream. "Scream for me." He growled low in my ear digging his claws into the cuts on my back. I screamed at the pain and he was satisfied. He continued to slam me onto his cock and I was feeling close to release, of course he knew this as he slid the cock ring onto my member. I groaned at the fact I couldn't release all that was built up. He never let me cum, he left me to suffer in the house that was forever his... Like I was forever his.

He slid me off of him and forced me to my knees slapping his dick against my cheek. "Suck me off Gaara." He panted faintly. He knew I hated this and that I had one of the worse gag reflexes. I gulped as dry saliva tried to run down my throat. "Now." He commanded and I knew I had to obey if I ever wanted to see the light of day again. Slowly I opened my mouth and licked the tip. I was "rewarded" by him grasping my hair tightly and shoving his cock deep into my throat. "Nhh!" I tried to scream but only resorted to vibrating my mouth making him want more. Forcing me to bob my head on his member he tightened his hold, wanting me to suck and use my tongue properly. My eyes burned from all the tears that fell as I complied and started to suck as I bobbed my head up and down his length faster. Grasping the base with my left hand I started to pump, hard and fast. I heard him groan and tighten his hold, then in a split second he shoved my head down his length as far as it could go, then he shoved me down further and came deep in my throat. I gagged but was forced to swallow all of it. "Ahh~" He sighed and pushed me away from him, my lifeless body lied on the floor. He stepped on me as he passed and left through the secret door.

Curling up and hugging my legs close I broke down and cried harder than ever before wishing my life would be over and done with.

* * *

**Ok, I am now trying to make a Yoai... I hope it goes well and I could surely use some help :D Rate and review please~**


	2. Escape

**Chapter Two - **The Escape

Sliding my arm under myself I got up slowly and achy Groans slipped through my lips, I didn't wish to get up I just wanted to lay here on this hard floor forever. However I knew they would be calling for me... And I needed to get up, clothes needed to be washed, dishes done, food to be prepped and many more things. "Nyah..." Groaning and sliding my feet against the floor, then crawling up those stone stairs I found my way back up to the house. Father made sure that our little hide away wouldn't be found by my siblings, however this time... They did. I assumed they were looking for a game, for I heard Kankuro say; "Hey Temari, look at this."

"What is that?" She questioned and I heard rattling on the drop door. Then I saw light and Kankuro's face pop up when I hissed at the burning sensation the light gave my eyes. "G-Gaara?!" They yelled together and looked me over. My ears flattened and my tail wrapped around my waist. "T-Temari, K-Kankuro! Y-you're not s-su-supposed to see this!" I yelled back jumping out and closing the door shut. "Wh-what exactly is this?" Temari growled.

"U-uhm.." I stammered and blushed looking to the side. "Temari look away." Kankuro put his hand over her eyes, I blushed and remembered what I was wearing "Oh." Was all I said as I placed a hand over my private parts. "Come on Gaara." Kankuro grabbed my hand and took me to the bathroom. "What has been going on?" He asked when he looked at my backside, the dry cum stuck to me. "N-nothing." I blushed and turned to look at him. "We need to get him out of here. He can't take any more of this Kankuro..." Temari wrapped a towel around myself as Kankuro drew a bath. "Who will take him in? We don't know of anyone. Everyone fears dad and we can't protect him, obviously." He gestured to myself and all my bruises. "Th-these are nothing." I smiled a little but winced when Kankuro touched one. "Bull... And look at your back.." He whispered turning me over, dried blood and cum all over myself. "We need to wipe you down... Your cuts will burn if we just put you in..."

"What a good idea Kankuro..." A deep voice was heard behind them and I shrank down looking at father. "D-dad." Both jumped up and hid me behind them. "Put him in the water... But he looks a little cold so, you might wanna turn up the heat." He spoke and I saw the evil gleam in his eyes as he glared down at me with his wicked smile. "B-but dad!" Temari whined, all he had to do was look at her and she shut up. "Put. Him. In. The. Water. Kankuro." clipping each word making Kankuro flinch at each one. Turning and grabbing me to lift me up he looked at me with a sad and hurt expression, "I'm sorry Gaara." He whispered so low that only Temari and I heard him. Narrowing my eyes as the burning sensation began at me feet, he lowered me further into the water and I bit my tongue harshly when it came close to my hole. "Nyah!" I gasped burning my hole and getting into the cuts on my cheeks and lower back. Screaming and agony and gasping Kankuro's hands tightly wishing to transfer the pain elsewhere. "K-Kankuro!" I gasped and squinted my eyes shut biting my lip so hard it started to bleed, now fully in the steaming water, my back arched trying to get away from the water but only colliding with more steaming hot water. My hands locked frozen in a clawing position as my breathing began to hitch so my body wouldn't move and be in more pain.

"Here." I heard father say I assumed he gave something to Kankuro because I then heard a bottle pop and a farting like noise, opening my eyes slightly I saw my brother squeezing out some lemon scented soap on a loofa. My eyes began to water, Kankuro looked at me and started at my arms. I sharply in took breath the soap seeping into the cuts on my arms. Kankuro scrubs softly up my arm to my shoulder. Tears ran down my cheeks and I screamed again as he turned my body and scrubbed my back where my deepest cuts happen to be. Once again arching my back and tilting my head back trying to get away from it all he patted my hip softly, "Temari give me a cup.." He spoke in a hushed tone, hearing Temari shuffle her feet and her clothing shuffle noisily along with her then the cupboard creak open. A few seconds pass and then the creaking of the door again with an audible thud as it met up with the frame. Glancing to the side looking at them she handed him a big cup I assumed to poor water on me to get rid of the suds. I chanced a glance at father, his eyes were lit up with amusement and happiness, a wicked smile plastered on that tan like skin.

"Almost done Gaara." Kankuro whispered into my ear scooping up a great amount of steaming water, tilting my head back so it wouldn't get in my eyes, he pored the liquid down from my hair. My mouth open in a silent scream, my eyes closed shut and my mind thinking of a better place as the water streamed through each and every cut trying to get the soap out of my system.

Another scoop, more painfully hot water, another scoop and again more painfully hot water, this repeated until I could no longer feel my body. I knew it was almost tomato red from the burn I also knew I wouldn't be able to walk. Hearing a pop and a sucking like noise as the water slowly reseeded My ears flattened in slight relief, "Come on Gaara stand up." Kankuro encouraged me and I opened my eyes, he gasped a little and wiped my face. "C-Come on." He urged again placing my hand on the tub I tried to lift myself up having a great deal amount of trouble. Temari helped me a little keeping her eyes on mine as Kankuro wrapped a towel around my waist. "Father's gone, he had a meeting to go to." He informed me and I had to look past them to the door frantically I wanted to make sure he was gone, glancing to the right of me, and then the left trying to see in every corner. "Really Gaara, he's not home he left in the middle of rinsing you." Temari nodded grabbing another towel, a red one like the one around my waist and placed it on my back. "You're bleeding again." He almost cried but swallowed the lump more down.

Kankuro picked me up in a princess hold and carried me to his room. I was never allowed to go into my siblings rooms unless I was there to pick up dirty clothes, but father always made sure they stacked it outside their doors. However he liked to make sure how much he loved them more than myself because I killed my mother. Temari put the towel that was around my shoulders on the bed and Kankuro laid me down on it so there wouldn't be evidence of my presence. "Kankuro, we need to leave!" Temari now spoke in a hushed voice glancing all around the room. "You saved like I did right?" She asked and Kankuro nodded, then looked at me. "Gaara, we're leaving once we bandage you up. You can't live here anymore."

My eyes opened wide and I had to flutter them closed because they burned so badly. "N-No!" I cried and grasped his sleeve. "H-He'll hate you too! He'll blame me and do even more worse things than now!He-He'll get you two! Kankuro we can't! W-where would we-!" He cut me off placing his hand softly on my mouth then glanced to his door and around his room. "Temari go get your money and things and meet me back in here."

"Roger." She nodded and slithered out like the ninja she was. I looked at Kankuro and he wrapped a bandage around my mouth so I couldn't speak, although I could easily force them off and run for it, run for the secret room so I wouldn't get my siblings in trouble. However he also tied my bandaged arms back behind me as well as my ankles together. "Nnnh!" I cried against the bandages. "Sorry Gaara, but we have it figured out. We're leaving here and we're not coming back." Kankuro made it final, and I couldn't say anything to oppose him. He brought out two duffle bags as Temari entered the room. "Oh for-! Kankuro! Would you please put clothing on him?!" Her voice rose as she looked at me, I was to used to being naked around the house I didn't care if my siblings saw me as such, but I knew they did for they always shied away when I entered the room. "Uh- I was about to do that when you enter the room." He said gesturing for her to look at the duffle bag in his hand. "Oh." She blushed and looked turned, Kankuro turned to me pulling out a pair of black ninja pants. Undoing the bandages on my ankles he slid a pair of red boxers on me, and for some reason it fit perfectly. Tilting my head to the side, he saw my movement and smiled a little sliding the pants on next. "We had this plan for a while so we would save our money, buy something for us so dad wouldn't suspect anything and buy some clothes for you." He smiled a little tying my ankles together again, then untying my wrists to slid on a black ninja long sleeved shirt that matched his. Next came a pair of ninja shoes, I felt touched deep in my heart I've never owned more then this before. Sitting me up he took the towels and threw them to Temari which in turn ran to the bathroom and put them in the hamper. Running back she gathered her things as well as Kankuros duffle bags. "You got Gaara?" She asked and he nodded. "Dad will be home soon we need to go now before a storm comes." She rushed down the stairs to look outside.

Kankuro once again picked me up in a princess hold and ran down to meet her, but not before checking to make sure she was alone and father wasn't anywhere around. She motioned for him to follow her and he jumped down the stairs landing softly by her. "You ready?" She asked and he nodded, they both looked at me and Temari gave me a loving kiss on the forehead before she opened the door and ran out with Kankuro on her heels.

It was a thrill, having the warm breeze lightly trickle across my face and ruffle my hair as we zoomed by houses and on rooftops. They kept watch in case someone were to attack them, however they were prepared with Kankuro's many puppets and Temari's huge fan. That made me remember that my powers were sealed away and it made me sad that I couldn't do anything to protect myself. Closing my eyes and resting my head against Kankuro's chest I sighed and waited until we stopped.

Finally we made it near the gate, however they new look outs would be there and they couldn't sneak me away like that. So they turned to me and asked me to create a big enough hole to get through. Closing my eyes silently refusing to help them because I didn't want to get them in trouble. "Gaara, if you don't help us now we'll be caught for sure." Temari spoke, her words hitching like she was about to cry, and I truly believe she would if I didn't do anything. Once again I sighed and placed my palm on the wall, with enough concentration and will power I made a big enough hole for Temari and Kankuro to slip through. Temari went first of course and Kankuro softly passed me to her, she held me so protectively I felt smothered. Kankuro slid through and I closed the hole now exhausted. I panted against the bandages my cheeks flushed and my eyes drooped, I felt as though I would pass out if I didn't get enough air.

"Kankuro," Temari faintly whispered and gestured with her head for him to look at me. "He'll be ok until we get further away, you know he'll try and scream or something." He countered taking me once again. Temari only looked at me worriedly as Kankuro ran off now with Temari on his heels.

Magically we were able to get out of the village and quite a ways away from Suna, however we didn't get far enough for a sand storm was heading our way. Both cursed under their breathes and found a cave for shelter. Kankuro set me down on the floor, my panting's were more clipped and I could hardly breath through the fabric. I feared for my life as my eyes started to roll back, but then I felt a whoosh of air fill my lungs as the bandages were removed from my mouth. In-taking a large amount of air, then panting frantically sweet fresh cold air filled my lungs and I was alive once again. "See he couldn't breathe! Poor baby brother!" She cooed hugging me loosely and petting my head. My eyes were wide looking at the floor. "I guess we could have given him air earlier, sorry Gaara..." He bent over and looked at me, "His eyes are still blood shot Temari."

"I know... Did you bring the first aid?"

"Yep, we'll change his bandages later, they should be ok right now. We need to get to the Leaf and to a medic. He'll get them infected if we don't treat them properly enough." Temari in-took some breath and hugged me slightly tighter which made me wince and gasp. "Don't say that! It'll happen!" She glared at him.

"Guys..." I rasped and realized I was parched trying to swallow so my dry throat would be coated with my saliva "Yeah Gaara?" Temari asked and looked at me, I smiled faintly and spoke in my raspy voice, "You should get some sleep if you're going to make it to the Leaf."

"You mean if we're." Temari corrected and nodded, "You take the first shift Kankuro, I'm tired." She smiled and Kankuro was about to protest but Temari put up her hand and grabbed her duffle bag to use as a pillow. "Wake me in an hour or two and we'll switch, and I'll wake you when the storm is over. Ok?" smiling she put her head down not waiting for an answer and closed her eyes to drift to sleep. Sometimes I envied them, I had rarely slept and when I did it was passing out from lack of blood in my body. So instead I watched Kankuro and decided that now would be a good time to get to know my siblings a little better. However I didn't know how to talk to him, I didn't know how to start a conversation and I bet he couldn't hear me anyways with my voice so low and raspy making it even dimmer. "So.." I heard Kankuro start and then cut off. "So..." I countered and did the same as he, "you going to sleep too? You... You lost a lot of blood I bet you're tired." He watched the entrance to the cave and refused to look at me. I sighed faintly and looked down, "I'm ok." Was all I said and closed my eyes for they hurt. He didn't speak after that for some time until, "So Gaara..." He began and only paused this time, "What did he do to you...?" He asked and finally looked me dead on, a slight glare and fire in his eyes. I bet we was thinking of many possibilities of what he did to me. I only cowered under his gaze, they look so much like father and it made me tremble and my eyes water and spill over. "Oh!" He gasped and put his friendly brotherly face again. "Oh Gaara I'm sorry! Are you ok?" His hands hovered over my body trying to find the source of my pain, I could only cry silently, my head bowed and curled slightly into a ball. "Don't hurt me! I-I'm sorry-!" I began in hysterics "Gaara-?" I heard Kankuro but his voice was to low and to deep it sounded like... "I'm sorry father!" I shouted and cringed into a ball hoping he wouldn't hit me. Silence filled the cave and I felt like I did something wrong, he was going to punish me like none other. I whimpered and my tail wrapped around my body tightly making my wounds open and bleed as a puddle of blood began to form. "Gaara!" Kankuro shouted and woke Temari.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked sitting half her body up and rubber her sleepy eyes. "Gaara's having a panic attack! He's bleeding!" Kankuro yelled making Temari wake more and rush to my side hugging me softly trying to pull my tail away form me. However I didn't want that, my tail was a part of me, it made me safe especially when it was around my waist. I cried more and heard Temari's soft hums and shh's patting my back lovingly. "Calm down Gaara... It's ok, we're not there... Calm down..." She cooed making my stiff muscles relax into her and my cries turn into soft whimpers. "Kankuro... I think it'd be best if you got some sleep now, I'll stay with Gaara." She snapped and I assumed she glared at Kankuro because he laughed nervously and grabbed his duffle bag positioning it to sleep on. "Oh here." He said as he zipped the other bag down and pulled out a big first aid kit, "Since his bandages are now bloodied you should change them." He smiled apologetically at me "I'm sorry Gaara if I scared you." He then laid down and fell asleep soon after.

Holding the bandages Temari undid the ones on my wrists and ankles, massaging my sore wrists and ankles softly, "Take your clothes off Gaara." She blushed, I looked to her and blushed softly as well. "Sh-Shouldn't we let Kankuro do that?" I asked and looked to him wanting a male to do this more than my sister. "He needs to sleep, he has to carry you tomorrow." She said in a way that made it final, "Now take them off." Placing her hands on her hips like I've seen some mothers do to disciplined their children when I looked out the window. I nodded some and softly took my new shirt off, my whole body covered in blood. "Oh Gaara..." She whispered and started taking them off and putting fresh ones in their place. We repeated this process when I took my pants off and boxers watching her wrap the bandages all over my body. I felt like I was one of the dead they needed to preserve." There." She smiled some and wiped pretend sweat from her brows. "You can put your clothes on now." I was thankful for that, sliding my boxers on and pants so as to not mess up the bandages I left the shirt off, I wanted to feel the coldness of the dessert night. "Gaara you should put your shirt on, you'll catch a cold." Speaking like a mother again, I felt like calling her my mother and Kankuro my father but knew that wouldn't be a grand idea for I knew Temari was worrying about her age and features. "Sorry." I spoke softly and ignored her. However I suppose this pissed her off a little for she grabbed my shirt roughly and placed my head through the hole and softly tugged my arms through the arm holes covering my bandaged body. A look of hurt clear in her eyes.

"Temari," I spoke and lightly touched her cheek. She looked at me and I kissed her cheek softly with my dry, cracked lips. "I'm fine I swear." I smiled slightly and her eyes watered. Kankuro then sat up and put the first aid kit back tapping Temari's shoulder, "The storms passed, we should get going you know dad will have known we went missing. He'll be after us and he'll find us here if we don't leave now."

Temari nodded slinging the bags over her shoulders as Kankuro picked me up once again, He looked out the cave entrance then ran like a demon was at his heels for The Leaf.

* * *

**Alright guys I hope this is getting better _"**

**This is my first yaoi lol be gentle with me! "_"**

**Anyways, tell me what you think if you have suggestions then I would be glad to hear them! Aaaaand, rate and review it makes me really happy hearing your guys' opinions and what not. It makes me want to write more. 3**


	3. The Leaf

**Chapter Three - **The Leaf

Finally we made it out of the sand part of Suna and were surrounded by large... Things. I watched as we passed them by, raising my hand up to touch it but Kankuro stopped me. "Gaara keep your hands down and to yourself, when we break we'll let you touch the trees and leaves."

"Trees? Leaves?" I asked and tilted my head but obeyed and put my hand back down in my lap. Kankuro had a comical sweat drop as he looked ahead in slight annoyance but also amazement. "Yeah, these are trees and the green paper like things covering the heads are leaves. Sometimes they change color depending on the season and type of tree." He made no sense at all, but then I remembered the book I read that was in fathers study. When he was away on business I would sneak in there and read as I cleaned. I loved reading about all sorts of things. "Oh, a tree." I whispered and looked up, the sunlight faded in and out, the leaves creating dancing shadows all around us, I blanked out only looking up when I realized I had passed out.

* * *

Darkness surrounded my whole being, I looked to my right and then my left. I couldn't find Temari nor Kankuro and that frightened me. I ran in which ever direction, I did not care I only wanted to find my family. Up ahead I saw a bright light, reading in many books that those who died saw a light and when they went to it their souls were gone. This feared me even more and I tried to run away from the light, but it felt like it was following me. Looking behind myself it grew bigger and bigger until it fully engulfed me. A stinging sensation on my cheek made my eyes nap open wide and a gasp echoed through the darkened woods. I looked around frantically until I found Temari's face with her hand up by her head in what seemed like she slapped me, her hand was red and I could see it throbbing. "G-Gaara!" She cried and hugged me tightly making me groan and whine in protest. I swear these people didn't understand that a hurt person feels pain when touched where they were struck, in my case everywhere.

"Wh-what happened?" I faintly asked, it only came out as a breathed whisper. "Gaara you fell asleep in Kankuro's arms, we got a ways away when he noticed you stopped breathing so we stopped and did CPR on you but you wouldn't wake up... We thought we lost you so we checked your wounds and... You're infected Gaara we can't stop we need to get you to a medic now." She rushed her words together, I looked down and saw that my wounds were turning a green color, I could also see traces of sand in them and dirt. My eyes widened and Kankuro bandaged me up again tighter than before and we set off. I understood what they were saying when I was infected because right after they jumped onto a branch I started to pant like I just ran 5 miles non stop at top speed. My cheeks blushed and my eyes drooped, I was insanely hot and wanted to sleep for a week, which is very unusual for me because of my insomnia and the demon sleeping dormant deep within me. "K-Kankuro..." I thought I voiced but only heard a hushed whisper. My head drooped back but I fought to stay conscience. "Temari we need to step on it!" He yelled and lightly smacked my cheeks helping me stay awake. I've had fevers before when father abused me, but he knew to take care of it as soon as possible so I wound't die right away. He wanted me to suffer slowly by his hands.

My body became sluggish and like their was a weight on me, going limp in his arms. He stared at me fear clear in his eyes, I smiled slightly as to show him I was ok, but my body decided to think on its own as my eyes rolled back and I once again passed out.

* * *

Back into the darkness again, I decided to just sit and wait. I mulled over what had happened to make my wounds become infected, I knew Kankuro and Temari bandaged me up tight and put medicine on... But grains of sand and bacteria were smart opponents and could sneak their way into anything and anyone. Suddenly a shock filled my chest making my back arch and a painful cry erupt from my dry sealed lips, it felt like I tore them apart and they were bleeding. "AH!"

"GAARA!" I heard Temari sob and Kankuro sigh in relief. My eyes snapped open and looked around myself, white. White everywhere. Scared to death i searched for those who protected me, the only ones whom I trusted with my life, my siblings. "We're here Gaara." Temari breathed and held my hand, I snapped in the direction of the touch and found what I wanted to see, Temari's smiling but crying face. "You'll be ok, we made it to the Leaf. We're in a hospital right now. Relax and let the medics treat you." She breathed placing her free hand over where her heart would be. "We need room you can wait in the lobby and we'll call you once we're done." A medic spoke getting between my sister and I, I growled low and deep in my throat. "Gaara, behave. We'll be right outside. Ok? Be good." She instructed and I could only obey her. Kankuro ruffled my hair and followed her out.

That's when the torture began. They had to reopen every one of my cuts and slice out the fungi that started to grow. It was a painful process and I couldn't go under. Sleeping was a bad idea and I'm grateful that Shukaku didn't decided to wake and take over my body while I was away. "Gaara right?" The medic said looking at me and I nodded. "This will hurt and I'm sorry we can't put you under." He apologized and at the same time sliced open my cut. I cried out in agony when another searing pain in my side formed as another medic sliced open my skin scooping out the infections. There were more than just two, two where working on my chest, and two on my legs. They restrained me to the bed as I struggled against the restraints. Two more medics were on standby, hence the medic was done slicing me open the standby would walk over and hover their hand over the wound as green chakra formed and made the pain slowly subside. However it was only for a second before another slicing pain found it way into my brains reactors. I cried out again and again, pain mixed with the pleasure at being healed I was so confused I almost passed out.

Then the pain was gone and it was replaced by what seemed like the cooling sensation of healing. A way to describe it would be poring cooling water over a serious burn, I sighed in content and relaxed against the bed. "I'm sorry Gaara but... We're only half way done." I heard the medic speak in a strained voice, my cries must hurt them because their job is to heal not hurt.

Once I felt no cuts on my front side of my body they turned me over and I blushed uncontrollably for I only had a towel covering my private part but nothing on the other side. "Nyah!" I gasped surprised then screamed out when the usual stinging sensation repeated on my back. "Sir, there seems to be a problem with here as well." One medic voiced their concern and what I assumed the head medic stopped and looked, "Heal even there. It seems he's had a pretty bad life back home, there seems to be a tear and I assure you that's got to hurt." He stated matter of factually. I was unaware of what they spoke up until I felt that cooling on my hole, I blushed brighter red and lay there still. The medics decided to stop their slashing to let this one medic heal my hole, as well as the other medic heal my leg.

"All healed, you may continue." He said and stepped back a little as they all dug a scapulae deep in different parts of my skin making me arch my back, my stomach almost morphing with the steel and a loud cry radiated throughout the room. This however didn't stop them as they continued and I noticed a female for her touched my hair like Temari does. She was an older woman, shh-ing me and cooing that things will be alright and it's almost over and the likes. Patting my head and running her fingers through my hair softly trying to comfort me. It did it's job at times for I relaxed slightly until they decided to scrape their sharp tools in my flesh to get all the fungi out making me cry out and struggle.

This went on for what seemed like hours, then finally I was rewarded by what felt like a waterfall on my backside, and no more searing hot pain. I hadn't realized I was panting until the woman rubbed my back softly and smiled at me. "You did well Gaara-chan."

I blushed faintly and waited for the restraints to come off. "Get him some clothes Mizuki-san." The head medic commanded and she nodded then walked off. I felt a very usual ball form deep in my stomach and slowly start coiling up my throat. "Ngh!" I gasped and shut my mouth as panic and vomit slowly trailed up. A medic saw this as he quickly got me out of the restraints holding a trash can, once I sat up and he put it in front of me I threw up. It wasn't food of course, it was blood. Burrying my head into the trashcan as it poured out like a waterfall my siblings decided to enter at the same time. The medic went and got them and they rushed to get to me, at the wrong time.

Temari quickly turned around and Kankuro ran to me, "G-Gaara you ok?" He asked, I knew he was stupid but could re really be that dumb? Of course I wasn't ok, I was vomiting blood at the moment. Finally it stopped and I wiped blood from my lips feeling dizzy again. "Catch him!" Someone shouted as I fell back letting the trashcan go. Kankuro caught me and some random medic nin caught the can before my blood vomit could spill all over the floor. "Has he eaten anything?" The head asked pulling back my eye lid and shinning a bright light in and out of my rage of sight. Ugh it was annoying, he did that to both eyes and I slumped against Kankuro drooping my eyes once again. "N-No our father rarely fed him." Kankuro stammered and I looked up at him waving it off. "S'normal." I said trying to push up but got light headed and fell back against him. "Gaara you need to rest your body and start eating." He said and the med nin agreed!

"We'll keep you here for observation and start you on a feeding tube." He said as the woman reappeared with a hospital gown. I groaned at the ugly thing as she forced it on me. However at that moment I was glad to have something covering my private parts. They then transferred me to another bed, one with a mattress and itchy sheets, but it felt like heaven, a lot better than a stone bed in the basement.

The wheeled me to another room where I was alone and I was silently thankful for that, I didn't wish to interact with anyone but my sister and brother. I was exhausted but knew I was unable to sleep unless I was dying, and at the moment I was not. Temari and Kankuro followed me into my room as she sat beside me, they stabbed me with a needle but it felt like a little peck on the inside of my arm compared to the ripping sensation I just injured Temari held my hand and they hooked an IV to me, then pricked me again to connect the feeding tube. _Ugh food..._

"May I speak with you?" Kankuro spoke to the med nin and looked at me. "Of course." He said and walked with Kankuro. I looked at Temari and she smiled at me, "He's going to check to see if we could stay with you, and if not to ask if there's a hotel near here for cheap. Also Gaara we have to go see the Hokage and speak with him. We must beg him to not tell The Kazekage." She urged tightening her grip on my hand. I nodded and slumped back against the pillows on this hospital bed. "How are you feeling...?" She whispered looking up at me through her lashes looking sad. "I'm fine. My cuts are healed and I"m used to the lack of blood by now." I chuckled dryly. "I am thirsty though.." Rubbing at my throat she stood and went to the door and disappeared.

Soon after she reappeared with a foam cup of water, handing it to me I gladly took it nodding in appreciation taking a sip. Oh God, it was like finding that oasis in the middle of the desert, the cooling refreshing water slithered its way down my throat coating it in a soothing cool feeling. I moaned softly at it and took an experimental gulp. Satisfied that I wasn't going to throw up what was now in my stomach I sipped at it. Looking to Temari as she herself was sipping at water she watched me intently. So in turn I did the same.

Kankuro came back just as it felt like we were about to embark on a staring contest that I knew I would win, I was the best at staring at one particular thing for hours. "Come on Temari, we need to go talk to the Hokage. Thankfully they allowed us through the gates because of Gaara but we need to finalize and illustrate why we are in their village."

"Alright... Gaara, we'll be back." She cooed and kissed my forehead Kankuro in turn walked over to me and did the same. "We'll be back. Be good and don't be difficult to the doctors or nurses." He pointed at me like he was trying to command a cat. I nodded anyways, used to being bossed around like so. "Good." He smiled and patted my head then rubbed my ears which in turn made me purr and lean into his hand. "Be good." He smiled and the hand disappeared along with my siblings... Left all alone in what seemed like a huge room without them. I looked out the window and watched the life go by as if I didn't exist. Which in their eyes I didn't. It was daylight outside, the sun slowly setting however and it made me wonder when we came to the village. For I knew we were still a day away but when I last remembered the sun was still in the direction of the west, and now it was in the east. Pondering over it gave my mind the relaxation it needed than the painful memories of 13 years at Suna.

* * *

**Ok guys. Next Chapter is going to be a like... I think it's 3rd person? Well its no ones point of view so I'll be able to talk as though it's all characters points of views and their feelings. Yay two chapters in this one! :D You love me? Lol. Sorry for the late updates, I've been busy and had writers block :O I'm still trying to get my other story going alone x3 Check it if you haven't already, The Lost Girl**

**Rate and Review my lovely's~ :D 3333**


	4. The Encounter

**Chapter Four - **The encounter

Sliding the door shut he looked at her, staring into each others eyes somberly. "He'll be ok." She smiled slightly closing her eyes to stop the stinging and burning that started to occur. "Come on Temari." Kankuro smiled and walked off to meet the Third.

* * *

"I hope he can understand our reasoning's " Temari looked to her brother as he opened the door for her. Stepping inside the big red building they looked around. Going to the desk right in front of them, Temari resting her elbow on the desk slightly looking down at the woman behind it. "May I help you?" The smaller woman asked looking up into Temari's intimidating eyes. "We have an appointment with the Hokage."

"May I have your names please?" She asked standing up to look in the filing cabnet. "Temari and Kankuro, from the Sand." Temari spoke that of bordom and slight irritation. _Who else do we look like?_ She glared internally watching the female look through her files. Finally she revealed their file and paperwork, "Yes. You came here this morning right?" Licking her pen she began to write necessary information. "Yeah." Kankuro answered when his sister did not speak. "How many of you are there?"

"Three of us, we needed to make an emergency break here. Our younger brother's in the hospital and we need to talk to your hokage." He sighed softly as she wrote. "Alright, please make your way up the stairs." She smiled and attached the paper back in their files. Pulling Temari's hand he lead the way to the Hokage's room.

* * *

Breath was all you heard as the siblings ascended to what seemed like the judgment of their future. Inhaling deeply hence they got to the door Temari knocked soft. A ninja was right at their side as the doors opened revealing the huge room. It was bigger than the office their father had; a large, somewhat oval room usually filled with stacks of unfinished paperwork, behind the Hokage's desk is a large window. "Please come in." He smiled crinkling his skin indenting the wrinkles on his face. They stepped through with the anbu nin trailing right behind them. "What is it that you needed young ones?" The hokage asked as they studied him. The Hokage was a light-skinned man with grey hair, Also has a small goatee and short spiked hair. As an old man, age had not taken much of a toll on his overall appearance, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. Wearing the official wear for the Hokage, consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. "We left our village." Temari began, catching the Hokage off guard. "You left Suna?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question. She nodded shifting her weight to her right leg crossing her arms across her chest. "We don't have much time for our brother needs us, however you will be the one to pass judgement upon us." She raised her head slightly as she inhaled calming herself. "We need a place to stay, and we refuse to go back to Suna as long as The Kazekge lives." Staring directly into the Hokage's eyes, he saw those of fire and determination also that of finalization. They did not wish to return to their land for reasons unknown to him.

"Hm.." He massaged his gottee staring at the siblings, "How come you have come to this village?" Quirking his eyebrow up quizikly. "Our father tortured and abused our youngest brother. We were not going to let this go on."

"How come you didn't get the officials..." He stopped taking a good look at the children before him. "We told you, we can't spread rumors about the Kazekage or we will be shunned. We probably are already shunned and have no where to go. We need a place to live and start anew." She breathed clasping her hand on her chest over her heart, "I... We don't want to watch our younger brother die." Tears we beckoning to fall which in turn made him ponder more on the subject. Never before had he had Sand rogue ninjas come to his land. Sighing softly he looked to the younger ones dead on, "Allow me to see your younger brother." He smiled softly and the two looked at each other having a silent conversation with each other. Finally Temari looked away from Kankuro and to The Hokage, "O...k but. You have to be slow, Kage's aren't... His favorite people in the world." She turned as the Hokage got up with his anbu nin following him out.

* * *

Trailing to the hospital with the Hokage in front, for the sand nin didn't know their way around yet. "H-Hello Hokage-sama!" The girl at the reception beamed and smiling quirkily at him as he entered through those annoying sliding doors. It seemed to never open for Temari when she stepped near it so she had always let her brother go before her. "We need the room number to uh-" He breathed looking up trying to find the correct name. "Gaara." Temari voiced from behind making the girl jump a little. "Ah, the sand nin. Of course right away Hokage-sama." She smiled looking down twiddling through her papers like a little humming bird flutters it wings. "Ok you'll want to go to room 113, it'll be right through that hallway on your right. We put him on the lower floor just in case." She smiled again, "Thank you Himino-chan." Laughing softly he turned and followed the girls instructions. Both siblings bowed there head slightly at the female following the Hokage.

Finally to room 113, the lights were off and all was still in the room. Temari quirked her ear listening for her brother, "Gaara?" She breathed making Kankuro frown. "He should be in there." He said grasping the door pushing it opened. The room was filled with darkness, curtains ripped and tattered with beds thrown every which way the lightbulbs cracked on the floor with blood splattering the walls and floor. "AH!" Temari screamed rushing into the room in hopes her brother was still there, alive.

The nurse stationed at that hallway left the room she was just in and saw the nin, hearing the scream she rushed over. "What's wrong?" She asked hurridly then saw the room, her blood ran out from her face as a surprised look was left behind. "I just left here and he was fine!" Gasping and rushing in pressing the button for an emergency. Temari hunched over a small body crying softly and rocking back and forth. "What's wrong?" The med nin demanded squatting next to her pushing her aside to assess the damage. She gasped at what she saw, the boy that was just stationed here had a busted lip, black eye, a slash mark all the way across his face from his top right forehead down to his bottom left cheek. The kanji mark for love outlined deeper gushing blood. Bruises all over his body numerous slash marks, deep and almost on vitals. His lower area, one of the worse she's ever seen, like someone had brought a thick baseball bat shoving it up in places where the sun didn't shine. she winced at the poor boy in front of her, taking immediate action hoovering her hands over Gaara's chest pushing her chakra out to quickly amend some of the skin and stop the bleeding. "GAARA!" Temari yelled as tears began to striek down her cheeks, franticly looking over her youngest brother.

"Temari, calm down!" Kankuro practically yelled back grasping her by the waist and getting her out of the way. "Buh- Kankuro!" Her voice rose in fear of her little brother. "Let them work Temari!" He growled sitting her roughly on the hard padded chair just outside of the door. Standing in between her and the door he watched the med nins, that had rushed in as he took her out, work on his younger brother. "Is he ok?" She whispered sitting at the edge of her seat watching his facial expressions.

Turning to look at her a small smile on his face about to tell her everything would be alright when a cry was heard in the room just behind him. "TEMARI!" The cry sounded making Temari jump up and run into her brother to look through the window. It must have hurt a lot considering they had never been close yet he was still yelling for her. "Gaara!" She choked out as tears began to stream once again. Yells, and thrashing about was heard from the young boy.

After some time the screams and yelling began to fade and calm down to soft whimpers. The med nin's filed out leaving only the doctor and the nurse in charge of the room. The Hokage waltzed into the room just as the Doctor was telling the nurse to contact someone to get Anbu to guard the room. "Anbu?" The Third asked patting Kankuro on the back to allow her access. Stepping to the side, Temari ran into the room to Gaara. His face was twisted into one of pain. "Can't you give him anything?" She asked interupting the doctor. "Everything we have will make him drowsy and the rest isn't strong enough to delude the pain. We can't allow him to fall asleep." The Doctor's face turned down in a frown seeing her face, he didn't enjoy making his patience suffer. Nodding she slithered her hand in his, in return he squeezed her hand.

"Yes Hokage-sama, Anbu Black Ops, it seems someone has forced themself in the room. If this is the case we should move him to another room and guarded." Shifting through his records. "If you'll excuse me." The Doctor spoke and ran out of the room, bowing at the door and rushing off hearing the sound of another alarm go off. "Temari..." A young voice spoke full of pain. "I'm here Gaara." A soft soo as Temari ran her fingers through his hair softly while her other clenched in Gaara's. Kankuro looked to The Third, "Do you see why we left?"

That one comment set The Third aback, looking at the poor child laying in the bed. "How do you know that it was your father who did this?" Having to ask, since the siblings father would not be able to get through their defences so easily. "No one else knows about Gaara. Not enough to be able to do this to him."

"Our Uncle died, but he would rather be killed protecting Gaara before ever letting dad near him." Temari voiced as her soft coo's and tender pets calmed the younger one down. "Please Lord Hokage, allow us to live here under the protection of your village from the Sand."

A deep sigh rang through the room as the Third looked down and nodded his agreement. "We will make a room and board for you and your siblings. I'll send some ninja your way to get you more used to the village." He smiled slightly and disappeared. "Thank you Lord Hokage." Kankuro smiled a little before he left the room. He then turned to see the smile on Temari's face. "This is great, we don't need to go back to that house." She whispered. "Yeah, we can make a new future here... In Konoha."

* * *

**Yeah it sucks I'm sorry ;^;**

**Ugh... Maybe next chapter. LOL**


	5. Helpless

**Chapter Five - Helpless**

A twitching young blonde headed male was standing in front of the Third, a proud and michevous smile plastered on his whiskered face. "Ojii-san~" He rang out with ease at the disrespecting name toward the Hokage. "What ya call me in here for neh?" His smile widened at the thought that came to mind in turn his eyes got big and sparkly. "Oh! Do you have a special s-rank mission for me?!" His grin got impossibly bigger, the Third just sighed with a smirk and a shake of his head he spoke, "No Naruto. Although this is a mission. Some of the Sand nin have come to our land for our ade. And I have decided to help them out. Our village will protect them, your job is to show them around the village and tend to their needs. Understand? You will also act as the youngest ones' body guard." The Third commanded with such ease, knowing that in only a few moments the blonde will create a ruckus. "WHAT?! Why do I have to play with some other village kids?!" He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest in defiling annoyance.

"You will also be staying with them, in turn they will live right next door to you." The Third smiled as he gestered for the door to be opened. Pre-teen Naruto looked to the door, as his eyes widened in disbelief to what was really happening. "I have to look after them? By myself?" He pouted pointing to the young teens before him. "This is Temari, she is the oldest among them." Smiled the Third as the young four ponytailed blonde stepped foreward with her all knowing eyes and proud aura. "Hello." She spoke, as if she were the princess of a country. Naruto just nodded in her general direction. "Next is Kankuro." Said the third, as Kankuro stepped forward with a smaller male tightly gripping at his side. "Yo." Said the young brunette haired male, his squinted eyes smiled at him. Naruto smiled slightly back and nodded as well. "Finally, the youngest and one you will be protecting the most, is Gaara." At this said person peeked his frightened teal eyes from behind his bigger brothers shadow. Naruto's eyes widened some at the fear deep within. "But Third, how can I protect them when you know I have problems of my own." Naruto's eyes widened as he slapped his hands to his mouth. "What?" The Third said angrily. "Who's doing it Naruto. You must tell me." Getting up and walking to the boy, but said boy just shook his head and stepped back. "I-it's nothing I said nothing!" Running to the male Kankuro he hid behind him along side Gaara. "Come one Gaara," He smiled brightly. "I know a place you might like." And with that the young blonde took Gaara's small hand in his and ran for it.

"Naruto wait-!" Yelled the Third extending his hand out to nothingness as Naruto was already out the door with Gaara panting at his heels.

Now in the town, Gaara's small legs could no longer keep him up nor keep up with the blond male in front of him. tripping over a small piece of rock he collapsed to the ground. "Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed and turned around looking at the red head. "You ok?" He asked pushing some of the red strands from the pale face covered in dirt. Hurt teal eyes met with the bright captivising azure ones. "M'fine." Gaara rasped out trying with all his might to stand. "Here." Naruto smiled kneeling down for Gaara to climb on his back. He blushed some and lifted high enough to wrap his slender arms around the blonde's neck, said blonde hoisted Gaara up and locked his arms with Gaara's legs. "There!" He exclaimed and began to run down the dirt road.

Finally they were at the destination Naruto wanted to show Gaara. Gaara expected it to be a tresured place, one of hiding or some matter of the like, but he looked forward and saw a small Ramen stand. "What's this?" He asked although he already new the answer. "This is Ichiraku Ramen! The BEST Ramen in all of Konoha, in the WORLD for that matter." He smiled wide walking through the opening and placed Gaara on one of the stools. He then sat down next to the red head obviously excited as he twitched and thumped his foot against the concrete flooring. "Oi Naruto!" The owner smiled, greeting his favorite customer. "Who you got there?" Turning his squinted eyes to Gaara, said male blushed and hid behind the small locks as he looked down. "This is Gaara! I'm watching over him for a while hehe."

"Hn, Nice to meet you Gaara-kun. What would you both like?"

"Miso Ramen!" Naruto smiled brightly catching Gaara's undying attention. "And for your friend?"

"I don't think he's had ramen before, so he'll have the same as me." The smiled stayed on his face as the male pumped his fists, "Yosh! Alright wait one moment!" And then he started to go a little crazy with the ramen things that neigther Gaara nor Naruto understood very well. "So Gaara," The blonde started and turned his body to said male. "Hn?" Gaara asked, then his eyes widened some and flinched when Naruto moved his hand to Gaara's cheek. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked sliding his hand down to Gaara's chin lifting it so that he would look him in the eyes.

Although Gaara had a different idea, looking to the side averting his eyes. "Oi! Gaara! Look at me." Naruto pouted trying to get the red heads attention. Finally after Naruto got tired of waiting for the red head he glared slightly, and commanded Gaara look him in the eyes in which he complied. Frightened teal eyes once again met confused azure ones. "Gaara?" Naruto asked rubbing his cheek softly.

"Alright! Here are your orders!" The owner smiled placing two big bowls of ramen in front of the pre-teens. "AH!" Naruto smiled and clapped his hands together making Gaara flinch noticably. However the blonde didn't pay much attention for all he could think about was devouring the delicious food in front of him. "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD." He exclaimed breaking his chop sticks and imediately grabbing some noodles and shoving them in his mouth. "Mmmh! So. Good!" He then turned his attention to the other person. "What's wrong?" Tilting his head some he looked at Gaara then to the ramen in front of him.

"How..." Gaara began biting his bottom lip almost to the point it started to bleed. "Oh here," Naruto smiled grabbing a pair of chop sticks and breaking them for Gaara, he then gave them to the red head. "Eat it with these, obviously."

Gaara nodded and copied Naruto's way of holding them. Although when he was about to grab some noodles one fell out of his hand, in turn making the other also fling out. "Tch.."

"Oi, Gaara~ Don't you know how to hold chopsticks?" Naruto again tilted his head and slurrped some noodles into his mouth and extended his hand out to show the red head. Said red head shook his head. "I forgot." Frowning he tried again. "How do you just forget?"

"Well, This is one of the first meals I will be eating... In a long time." Dipping his head down he was finally able to get a noodle in his mouth from the crooked chopsticks. "Whaaat?" Naruto questioned as he tilted the bowl and drank the juices at spilled over the rim and into his awaiting cavern.

"Food, wasn't something I was graced with growing up." A sideways glance to the blonde in awe at the speed in which he ate. Then a loud noise made him flinch again. "Oh? I was kinda the same. Until I was able to go to the academy." He then took the chopsticks from Gaara's hand and lifted a few noodles. "Here." He said nodding for Gaara to take the bite. A blush formed at his cheeks and he opened his mouth to take the noodles before him. "Mhh. This is good." He commented and faintly graced Naruto with a small smile. "Glad you also think so."

Just as they had their small moment, it came crashing down as a force was met with Naruto's head. "OW!" He yelled and grabbed his head where the hit was issued. "How dare you take Gaara from us!" A deep voice growled, Naruto peeked through slitted eyes as he saw Kankuro with his fist to his side and Temari cheking Gaara as if he harmed him. "Oi, I was taking him out to explore the town!" Naruto pouted. "Ya know, you should take us as well!" Kankuro exclaimed again as Temari sighed softly hugging Gaara close.

"Kankuro calm down, Gaara's not hurt." Said male slurrped at the juices from the bowl as Naruto had just done. Temari watching in facination. "Is it good?" She asked, Gaara in turn nodded placing the bowl down. "I'm full." He blushed some, Naruto looked at the bowl and was depressed when he saw that only a few noodles were missing and some juice. "You're not gonna finish?" He asked as Gaara extended his arms for Kankruo to pick him up, in which he obliged allowing the younger male to wrap his arms around his neck giving him a piggy back ride. Shaking his head he looked at Naruto. "Thanks for the food."

"Ah, hold up, I need to walk with you guys." Naruto sighed and finished Gaara's meal and paid Teuchi. "Come again!" Teuchi smiled and waved. "Sure will!" Naruto smiled and ran up to catch up to the sand nin's rushed pace. Gaara's eyes were drooping, but he willed himself to stay awake. However, the lack of peaceful sleep took it's toll, and with Shukaku sealed so tight that he was able to sleep, he closed his eyes and relaxed against his big brothers back falling into a deep slumber.

**YOSH I know it's short... And I know, person who's a Guest xDD I tried to get my imagination flowing up it's clogged with other stories I want to write and read! Also with the fact I'm SUPER busy with the Uni and everything T^T BUT DO NOT FEAR! This coming June I am registering to the Art Institute of Pittsburg, or the online division :DDD I will hopefully have enough time to write and draw to my hearts content! Yay~~~ Wish me luck I will be able to pass this semester T^T~~~ :DDD**

**Rate and Review~**


End file.
